Nothing Mundane
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: A seventeen year old boy decides that it is time to get his life back. And what better way to do that than to make his first, but not last Horcrux? Tom Riddle wanted to have a future - a future that's anything but mundane.


Written for the QLFC – This round was about Voldemort's Horcruxes and the second Beaters got Riddle's Diary.

For the sake of this story, I decided to ignore that the first Horcrux Voldemort made was Gaunt's ring.^^

Enjoy reading :D

Prompts:

2. (word) consolidate

8. (POV) first person present

* * *

**Nothing mundane**

_What I have found out so far:_

_To create the most powerful and useful magical item known to mankind, one has to fuse with the chosen object, make it one with oneself._

_The object can be anything for that matter. It could be a stone, a stick, a piece of parchment or a piece of clothing._

_Note to self: Nothing mundane!_

_The step after choosing the favoured object, one has to power it with not only magic, but with much more and daring than that – a piece of one's soul. This ensures that the caster, as long as the object stays intact, will never be able to fully die._

_To split one's soul, one has to commit a deed not everyone is willing to do – murder._

_Number of possible split-ups: unknown_

_Number of planned split-ups: preferably 7_

_Note to self: Check with more reliable books and documents, try to convince Slughorn to tell me (I know he knows more than he lets on)._

_After the splitting part, the soul fragment is rather instable, so it has to be transferred into the object immediately (within the next half an hour), or the caster's soul may be damaged beyond repair and the split off soul piece will be lost._

_The incantation is called _Translatio anima in quod lego.

_Note to self: Check the spell twice, thrice, as often as possible. I don't want to risk any possible mistakes in that step!_

_The final and probably most important thing to do is to properly hide the newly made Horcrux._

"Tom? We got to go. Slughorn's meeting's about to start."

I look up and close my journal with my left hand. Nott is standing a couple of meters in front of me, his school bag slung casually over one shoulder, the hands in his pockets, his eyes on me.

"You coming?"

"Yeah. Yeah, just let me put this away." I stand up, push my small black leather book into my hatchel and turn towards the door.

The Head of Slytherin House Professor Horrace Slughorn is one of the probably dumbest people on earth I have ever seen. Just play nice, smile whenever he looks into your direction and offer him some sugar covered pineapple treats, and he'll be all yours for information and marks.

Not that I need that. I have my own means of conviction, but some extra positive thoughts from that man won't hurt either.

Swinging the stone wall shut behind him, Nott hurries up to match his pace with mine. He has this unnerving habit of walking right next to me, not one inch behind me. I have observed so many people in my life to know that he has the pitiful will to appear as if on one level with me, as if he is equal to me. Don't make me laugh!

No one is equal to me – or won't be in a very short time.

As we turn around the corner to take the corridor to the potion master's office, a rather loud couple runs straight into us.

A Ravenclaw Mudblood and a Hufflepuff. Of course. Only students who belong to one of the other shameful houses would want a non-Pureblood for a partner. What is happening to the world, really?

The girl has dark brown hair, light hazel eyes and a lot of freckles. Those characteristics are the only ones that may catch one's eye. The boy – Jonathon Smith – has dirty blond hair, muddy eyes and a huge beauty mark on his right cheek. Not one the smartest looking guys in Hogwarts, just a Mudblood that one has every right to ignore. He isn't worth any different treatment.

"Sorry," the girl giggles and tugs at that Mudblood Smith's robes. "We didn't see you."

"Obviously."

Nott chuckles and I shoot him a glare.

"Are you two going to Slughorn's?" Her hazel eyes fix on me, trying to ignore Nott who has started to sneer in Smith's direction. "I heard music and laughter from behind his door."

"Yes, we are, actually." I nod and put a small and innocent smile on my face. "We are a bit late though. I hope Professor Slughorn has mercy with us."

The Hufflepuff laughs and bats her eyes. The Mudblood scowls.

"Well, I couldn't think of one person, who could possibly be mad at you, Tom." Her grin is so wide that her chin starts to disappear behind those too white and too many teeth.

I laugh and Nott follows. Good boy.

"Well, I certainly hope so! I don't like to make people uncomfortable if I can help it."

"Who likes to do that in the first place?"

Nott cackles and I shoot him a glance from the side. He immediately stops laughing and decides to just grin stupidly for the time being.

"Too true. We'll better be on our way. We don't want to unnecessarily anger our potions master, now do we? He has the knowledge of poisoning us without us noticing that there's something wrong."

The girl in yellow-black robes starts to giggle again, her cheeks flush light pink. "Have fun then. We should probably go as well. Still have a lot of homework and stuff to do, you know?"

"Only too well. Have a good evening," I say, my smile still in place.

"Thank you, Tom. You too!"

With that, a joyful Hufflepuff and her bad-tempered Mudblood-boyfriend start to scurry off.

*~*NM*~*

"Tom! Good to see you could make it!" Slughorn hollers across the room and comes shuffling through his guests, pushing one or two out of his way.

"It was my pleasure, sir. Thank you for the invitation. I feel honoured."

"Ah, don't thank me, Tom! You deserve to be here. And who is the young man that is accompanying you, may I ask?"

"Certainly, sir. This is Tyron Nott, a fellow Slytherin."

"It's nice to be here, sir."

"My pleasure to have you here, Nut! Tom, I wanted to ask you… I was planning on having a private dinner after this party and I would like you and your friend here to be my guests. I have recently thought about my position as Head of Slytherin House and I have come to the sad conclusion that I have not really made any real contact with my students in person before. It's just always the Professor-student-relationship, if you know what I mean. I would like to get to know all of you better as it is."

"Certainly, sir! I will be there. Thank you," my lips feel like they are about to fall off from all of this smiling and laughing.

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! I look forward to tonight, my dear boy! You will come too, right, Nut? Good. Absolutely great. I will see you two tonight then." With that he marches away, using his big belly to make some room.

If everything goes to plan, I may have the final information that I need. If everything goes to plan, I may finally have the knowledge to consolidate my plan to become the most powerful wizard the world has ever known!

*~*NM* ~*

"My, my, Tom. It's late. You should return to your Common Room before it's after curfew. We don't want Professor McGonnigal to give both of us detention, do we?" Slughorn chuckles and puts another sugar covered pineapple treat in his mouth, savouring its taste.

I smile shyly and turn my back towards him. The flames in front of me flicker fiercely – so much power and destruction hidden in such beauty.

"I have a question, sir." I say quietly, as to appear somewhat nervous and unsure. It worked.

"Do ask, my boy."

I hesitate, Slughorn puts down his pineapples and I smile, without him noticing.

"Well, you see, I didn't know who to ask. I know the question I have in my mind is kind of… strange so to speak and many would misunderstand the purpose behind it. So I decided to come to you, sir. You have always been of great help if I had problems or if something was troubling me."

Slughorn chuckles and puffs out his chest. "That is what I am here for, Tom. You can ask me anything. Out with it, out with it!"

My smile turns into a grin.

"Well, sir, the thing is as followed…"

*~*NM*~*

_New entry, same day, later in the evening._

_Professor Slughorn was of much help. With a little bit of praising and sweet-talking, that idiot will tell you everything you want to know, no matter how dark the magic is._

_There seems to be no maximum number of split-ups. As I asked and repeated my question, he always stated 'Isn't it enough to kill even one human being, Tom?' He obviously doesn't know my real intention. Just as it should be._

_The human being I have to kill for this to work will have meaning. It doesn't have to me a magical person. It doesn't have to be a human person, because the woman I am thinking of right now doesn't know the word 'human'._

_Seven is the most magical number in existence. My journal is my most precious possession. The future Horcrux is my most wanted goal._

_I will be unstoppable._

*~*NM*~*

The streets of London are dark, the lanterns' lights going out as I walk by. The sidewalk is dirty and filthy – just like the scum I am about to sacrifice for my mission.

Some nocturnal people stumble by the walls of the houses on each side of the street, few are talking loudly, obviously intoxicated, others are quiet and in a hurry to get home.

As I wander through the cold October night, I ask myself what my future will hold for me. I am about to fulfil my dream – my dream to life forever and with each and every Horcrux I will be one more step towards my goal – immortality.

I breathe in the cool air, filling my lungs with the taste of Muggle London, and enjoying the feeling of the knowledge I have just gained. _I will be immortal._

I straightened as I see the house of my destination tower above me. The old bricks are grey from the smog the Muggle vehicles cause, the garden in front of the entrance door wild, never being kept tidy or nice to look at.

I walk down the leaves-covered pathway, through the rusty iron gates and burst the door open. No one comes running down the hallway, screaming murder. I haven't awoken any of the Muggles inhabiting this filthy place.

I still remember where her office is. I have spent my whole life in this house, just recently being freed by becoming of age.

Strolling down the hallways feels strange, as if walking straight into a nightmare.

The door squeaks as I open it slowly. I see light coming through the space between the wall and the door handle my hand holds on tightly. She is still awake.

"I have told you to go to bed, Micheal! There aren't any monsters under your bed or anywhere in this house! Those kinds of things don't exist." The old woman groans as she finishes her paper work. "Go back to bed before I make you."

"Are you sure there aren't such things as monsters in this house?" I whisper with a voice as soft as silk.

I smile wickedly as the old Muggle gasps and spins around. Her eyes narrow as she hisses at me.

"You! How did you get in here, you incarnation of the devil?"

"I have my ways, old woman."

"What do you want?" Her breathing is going a little faster than usual as she reaches behind her in search of something hard and heavy to use as a weapon should it come to a fight. Oh, how stupid Muggles are. Do they really think they could defeat me?

"I want my life back," I say, reaching into my robes to pull out my wand. "And I want it now!"

* * *

I hope you liked it :) It certainly wasn't easy to write in Voldy's perspective^^

I'd absolutely LOVE it if you told me what you think of this exactly 2000 word-long story xD

**Word count: **2000


End file.
